


Who The Hell Are You (And Where's Your Mother?)

by NikiFrost



Series: The Queen, The Princess, and the Wardrobe [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Charming Baby, Daughter!Emma, Family, Gen, Mom!Regina, Siblings, Snowing - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, Swan-Mills-Charming Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: Sequel to "It Shouldn't Have Been You (But I'm Glad it Was)": Emma Swan-Mills has just finished her internship and her mother Regina is overjoyed to finally have her home on the farm in time for her birthday. Meanwhile, teenage Leo Charming is sick of being trapped in a town where all they talk about is the Evil Queen who abducted his sister... until the day he realizes he's the only one who can safely cross the town line and rescue Emma.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance_of_pales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_of_pales/gifts).



> Special thanks to dance_of_pales for the awesome sequel idea! This one's for you, dear. :)
> 
> For new readers, I highly recommend you read the first story, otherwise a lot of this is not going to make sense to you. Plus, the original focuses a lot more on early Emma/Regina development and all the feels, whereas this sequel encompasses Swan-Mills-Charming (and all the extended Swan family, including Daniel.) Hope you enjoy!

“Where are you going?"

Leo winces, shoulders hunching up as his mother's voice rings out across the loft. He'd tried to be quiet, but sneaking out of the creaky old building is almost always impossible. With a too-wide smile on his face, he slowly rotates to face her where he hadn't previously seen her in the kitchen.

"To the library," he says, flashing teeth.

"Uh huh." Snow White takes a slow sip from her tea mug, narrowing her eyes at him from over the rim. She's mellowed out over the years, no longer spending every day afraid that Regina may return to steal her second child as well, but she's also began retraining herself in archery and swordplay, in the hopes that one day she can find a way to cross the town line and rescue her daughter. Leo loves how badass his mother is, but it also means he's terrified of getting on her bad side.

"Belle said she found a stash of comic books in the library and said I could go take a look," he offers, which isn't exactly a lie. Belle _did_ offer the comic books to him. He just hadn't planned on visiting her this evening.

"Oh." Snow's posture relaxes and she gives a little smile. "Well, that's fine, then."

When Leo turns for the door, she quickly snags her wallet from her purse on the counter and pulls out a ten.

"Here, sweetheart. Why don't you treat yourself to an ice cream while you're out?"

She pads over and hands him the bill. Leo's thin lips pull into a grin. "Sweet. What'd I do to win myself an ice cream?"

"I heard you aced your math test this week." She runs a hand through his short cropped blonde hair, styled much like his father's. He's fourteen and growing far too quickly, and she's pretty sure she's going to have to start going up on her tiptoes to reach his head pretty soon. Leo's green eyes scrunch up as he ducks away from her hand, cheeks dimpling with his laugh.

"It's just a math test, mom. Geeze. Thanks for the ice cream." He stuffs the bill into his pocket and shoves his feet into his sneakers by the shoe rack. When he swings the door open, Snow clears her throat expectantly.

"Leopold Charming," she chides. Leo rolls his eyes a little at the moniker - He's Leopold White, but the "Charming" nickname has stuck - and returns to press a quick kiss to her cheek.

"See ya later." Then he's gone, thumping down the stairs with all the grace of a baby elephant.

"Leo!" Snow calls out after him in a reproving tone, because god forbid that boy not cause an earthquake every time he takes the stairs. She shakes her head a little at the retreating sound of his laughter and pads over to the dining room table where her paperwork is spread out in a mess, sighing heavily as she drops down into a chair. She's been mayor for fourteen years and she still hates every minute of it, but with the 'original mayor' gone and with her own role as the rightful Queen of the White Kingdom, Snow had no choice but to take on the position.

"Where's Leo?" David asks as he appears from the bathroom door, freshly showered in jeans and a plaid shirt that hugs his built form. He's thrown himself into training ever since taking over the Sheriff's department with Graham as his Deputy, just as dedicated as his wife is to someday be prepared to battle the Evil Queen. Rumplestiltskin and the Blue Fairy have (separately, of course) been searching for ways to safely leave Storybrooke without losing their memories, but despite the lack of headway so far, the Charmings are still hopeful.

"He went to the library. Belle found some comic books for him."

Snow takes a moment to appreciate David's physique before grudgingly returning to her paperwork. David presses a kiss to her head.

"Has Belle said anything about--?"

"No, no." Snow sighs, setting down her pen as David's hands land on her shoulders and begin gently massaging away her stiffness. "Still nothing. Just like there's been nothing for fourteen years."

Her eyes fall closed as his thumbs knead the tense muscles in the back of her neck. She still remembers the day the curse broke fourteen years ago; it haunts her dreams at night, the sight of her ten year old daughter, the way she'd watched her little blonde head in the window of Regina's car, speeding off into the distance, stealing her child away once again.

"She turns twenty four this week, David."

"I know." His voice is low and somber, hands stilling on her shoulders. After a moment's silence, he leans over to hug his wife from behind, resting his cheek against the side of her head. "We'll find her one day, Snow."

~*~

He's not in the mood to visit Belle today, so he heads straight to the ice cream store and orders himself three large scoops of cinnamon vanilla on a waffle cone before taking a long walk out past the toll bridge, happy to get away from the townsfolk for a while. It's not that he doesn't like them - he is their rightful prince, after all, and thus they are his people - but he's sick of hearing the same thing over and over again. It's all _Evil Queen_ this and _abducted Savior_ that. It's not that he doesn't want his sister at home and safe with them; he hates that the Queen took away his only sibling who he's never been able to meet or grow up with. But to hear the people moaning and groaning about something that no one can do anything about - what the hell is the point of that?

The trail comes to an end and, not wanting to head back just yet, Leo shrugs and continues ahead into the woods, licking away at his ice cream cone. His mother would have a conniption if she knew, but everyone else knows the woods are safe. There's nothing dangerous in Storybrooke, and nothing ever enters the town except for the occasional lost tourist. His father and Graham set up some sort of volunteer group that always keeps an eye out for such people and makes sure they exit town without catching a glimpse of magic, and ever since Belle was rescued from the hospital basement, Rumplestiltskin hasn't been a magical threat anyway.

No, the only danger is the town line, and he doesn't have to worry about that because the dwarves had taken it upon themselves to spray paint an orange line around the entire town's perimeter. So long as he doesn't step foot out of it, he'll be fine. Though Leo has to admit he's wondered what effect it might have on him, and he pauses to scuff his sneakers and kick some dirt at the orange line just a few feet away. He was born in this world and had never been cursed. He doesn't _have_ a cursed personality to revert to.

"Dangerous thoughts, dearie."

Leo nearly jumps out of his skin, whipping around to find Rumplestiltskin standing nearby, leaning casually on his cane. He's dropped his half-eaten ice cream cone and stares down at it with a bit of a pout before glaring at the man in an impeccable suit.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks in an accusing tone. He likes Belle, but like his parents, he knows better than to trust the imp. Rumple just smiles ever so slightly.

"On a walk, same as you."

"Shouldn't you be…" Leo waves a hand haphazardly at the town line. "--working on fixing that?"

"I've been trying to find a way to leave this town for the entire fourteen years of your existence, boy." Rumple's lips curl into a bit of a sneer and Leo feels a shiver creep up his spine. "You'll excuse me if I've decided to switch tactics."

"Switch tactics?" Leo repeats warily.

"Indeed. I've tried every spell and potion and curse I know and yet here I am, still trapped in this little town. It's led me to one very annoying conclusion, I must admit."

Leo really doesn't want to know, he doesn't even want to be here anymore, but it's obvious the imp expects him to play along. "And that is?"

"Your sister didn't truly break the curse."

That is not what he expected to hear. Some flicker of defensiveness flares up in his chest. Leo is sick of hearing the stories, but Emma is still his big sister. "Of course she broke the curse! She's the Savior! She's the reason everyone remembered who they are!"

"Yes yes, she brought back everyone's memories." Rumple gives a dismissive wave of his hand as he casually strides closer. Leo holds his ground. "But prophecies exist for a reason, and mine specified the curse breaking on her twenty eighth birthday. So despite returning our memories those many years ago, she could not have possibly broken the curse that traps us here."

"So you think the curse won't be truly broken until she's twenty eight?"

"That is exactly what I think."

Leo thinks it over for just a moment, then shrugs. "Then I guess we're all waiting another four years."

"Yes," Rumple agrees, glancing away as if distracted. "Be that as it may, there is still the problem of your sister's absence. Regina running away with her was not the plan…"

He trails off and Leo narrows his eyes at the imp in a manner most like his mother. "What plan?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about, dearie. What _you_ need to worry about is how we will get your sister back. Surely the Queen won't let her return here on her twenty eighth birthday to break the curse for us."

"You have an idea?"

Rumple smiles. "Of course."

The man gives a little wave of his hand and the next thing Leo knows, he's sailing through the air with a yelp of alarm. The ground meets him quickly and he lands with a cry, rolling and skidding until he comes to a painful stop against a tree trunk. The jumper his mother insists he wear whenever he goes out has, thankfully, taken most of the damage for him, though he's not sure how he's going to explain the torn elbows and dirt stains to Snow White.

A groan escapes him as he struggles to his knees, sore and bruised all over. He glares up at the man only to find Rumplestiltskin smirking at him.

"What the hell was that for?" he snaps.

"You remember who you are, boy?"

Leo scrunches up his face into an angry snarl. "I'm your _prince!_ How dare you use magic on me like that? When my parents find out--"

"Look where you are, _prince_ Leopold."

Leo glares around himself, ready to rip Rumplestiltskin a new one when he realizes--

He's across the line.

Leo freezes as if expecting to get struck down by magic. When nothing happens for a long few seconds, he lets out the breath he's been holding, green eyes wide and confused.

"I still have my memory."

"Indeed." Rumple grins a predatory grin. "Well, young prince, it looks like you have the power to do what I cannot."

As he expects, the boy looks at him with peaked curiosity. Rumple chuckles.

" _You_ can rescue your sister from the Evil Queen."

Leo jumps to his feet with a new burst of excitement. "How? Tell me how! Where do I find them? Where are they?"

Rumplestiltskin holds up a hand to halt his ramblings. "I took it upon myself to make a call to the cab company that drove through here when the Evil Queen appeared those many years ago. I believe the 'Swan Ranch' just on the outskirts of Boston is where they came from."

Leo's nodding along, already stepping back over the town line, his eyes sharp with concentration. "I'll need a weapon. I can take my dad's sword! And I'll need a ride. Mom can call in a taxi for me--"

Rumplestiltskin laughs. Leo glares at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Do you really think your parents will let you leave town on your own? You, the young, pampered prince?"

"I'm not pampered! My father has trained me in combat since I could pick up my sword! I was raised to be a _hero!_ " To Rumplestiltskin's great amusement, the boy actually stomps his foot in indignation. He supposes he shouldn't be surprised; Charmings are easily manipulated.

"Oh, I believe in your skills," he says airily. "But your parents, they would never allow you to go on this quest alone. They don't think you're ready to be a hero."

And there it is - that glint of a challenge in those green eyes. Rumplestiltskin gives an innocent shrug and turns to walk away, waving his goodbye over his shoulder, already certain that the boy will do as he expects.

"Good luck, little prince. I should think you'll need it."

~*~

"C'mon, Grams, really, I don't need a birthday party!"

"Nonsense, child. I've never missed a year yet and I don't intend on starting now!"

It's ridiculous how agile Pearl is for her eighty-some years. Emma is literally chasing after the old woman as Pearl scurries around the main house with her phone tucked between her ear and shoulder and bowl of cake mixture in her arms as she whisks away.

"Grams," Emma whines between exasperated laughter. "Save the birthday parties for my little cousins."

"No," Pearl says cheekily. Into the phone against her ear she says, "Charlotte, tell Emma that she's gettin' a birthday party no matter what."

Emma grabs the phone shoved at her and continues to trail after the old woman through the house. "Hey, aunt Charlotte," she greets warmly.

"Don't even try to stop her, Emma. She's already on a roll," Charlotte's voice laughs on the  other end of the line. "Besides, she's already called in the family. We're all coming over for the weekend. Even most of your cousins."

"Okay, I love you all, but this family is getting huge. How are we all gonna fit in this house?" Emma can't help but laugh at the thought. Pearl has six fully grown and married children, seven when you include Regina - and ten grandkids, eleven including Emma. Half of those grandkids also have partners and young children of their own at this point.

"Your Grams will figure something out I'm sure. We're on a farm, after all. Where's your Ma?"

Emma follows Pearl into the kitchen but immediately turns and leaves again when her grandmother swats her across the ass with a spatula.

"Ow! She's out riding with Danny. I just got in a half hour ago, thought I'd surprise her."

"Oh, that's right! You just finished up your internship, didn't you? We're so proud of you, sweet pea."

"Thanks, aunt Charlotte." Emma grins, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she wanders into the study. Her grandfather Walter is sitting at his big oak desk with a newspaper in hand and spectacles balanced on his nose. He smiles warmly at her as she takes up residence on the old sofa on the other side of the coffee table.

"Well I'll let ya go. We're just packin' up here and then we'll be making the drive over, probably arrive sometime tomorrow mornin'. Let your Grandparents know for me?"

Emma promises she will before hanging up, stretching out across the worn couch. Walter sets his newspaper down and plucks his spectacles off his nose.

"You grow another inch since last I saw ya?" he asks, squinting comically at her from across the office. Emma laughs.

"Last you saw me was a few months ago, Gramps."

"Still too long ago. All done with your schoolin' and whatnot, huh?"

"Yup."

"You gonna stay awhile?" He looks hopeful. Emma grins over at him.

"I heard there was an opening for an equine rehabilitation therapist just in the next town over. Thought I'd apply, see if I get the job. It's just a half hour drive away from here, so…"

Walter actually does a little jig in his seat, causing his adoptive granddaughter to laugh. "Pearl and I miss having young'uns in the house!"

"I'm not exactly a _young'un_ anymore, Gramps."

"Little enough for us, seein' as Danny and your Mama won't give us any grandkids--"

 _"Gramps!"_ Emma complains loudly, scandalized.

The squeak of the front door and the thump of boots on the entry mat get both their attention and Emma jumps to her feet immediately while Walter guffaws.

"Speak of the little devils," he says. Emma bolts out of the study, a smile splitting her face at the familiar sight of Regina and Daniel Swan-Mills standing in the afternoon sunlight pouring in through the front door. Regina is radiant as always, her hair cut shorter than Emma remembers and tied up in a soft ponytail, in fitted jeans and a purple plaid shirt that Emma had bought her three Christmases ago. Daniel looks much the same, ever the lean and gentle-faced cowboy she'd first met when she was eleven.

"Mom," Emma calls out, walking towards them with a grin. Regina looks up, startled surprise quickly turning into a wide smile as she throws open her arms and hurries to close the distance.

"Emma!" She squeezes her daughter to her, laughing as Emma lifts her up and spins her gently before setting her back down on her feet. "I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow!"

"Finished a little early, thought I'd come straight down and surprise you." Emma grins as her mother peppers her face with kisses, blushing and simply allowing the affection. She hadn't had much time to visit since Christmas and Regina was only able to make the trip up to her campus a few times since then, so her mother's excitement is understandable.

"Hey kid," Daniel says, smiling warmly and shuffling a little closer. Regina releases her daughter so that Emma can go give him a greeting hug.

Hey Danny." Her head collides against his chest as she steps into his embrace, his free hand resting against the back of her head for a moment before they release each other. He's become like a father to her, especially after he and Regina married - almost a decade ago, now that she thinks about it - but he's always been 'Danny' to her, and he likes that just fine.

"Did you know what Grams had planned for this weekend?" she asks them both, arching her brow in a way that is entirely Regina. Daniel laughs at the reminder of how freakishly in-sync the Swan-Mills women are while Regina gives a little scoff.

"You know Pearl. I couldn't stop her if I wanted to. Oh, Emma," she sighs, hugging her again. "I'm so glad you're finally home. Have they called you about the job yet?"

"Jeeze, Mom, I only just sent in my application." Emma laughs, slinging an arm around her mother's waist. "Alright if I have my old room back? Or should I take one of the guest rooms?"

"Of course you can move back into your old room! I've kept it exactly as you left it."

" _Exactly_ as you left it," Daniel teases. "I tried to tidy up your desk and I swear she just about smacked me into next Sunday."

"Mom," Emma chides, her green eyes crinkling with a smile. "What have I said about abusing the stableboy?"

"Oh, hush. He likes it." Regina shoots Daniel a coy smile and he ducks away blushing as Emma pushes away from them both with a dramatic groan.

"Gross. I'm gonna go unpack."

She leaves her mother and Daniel laughing together and retreats out the back door to the guest house - more of a second house after all the renovations they've done - and drags her bags up to her bedroom on the second floor, shoving her duffle and suitcases against the wall and dumping out some clothes so she can change into fresh jeans and a grey v-neck. Her bedroom is exactly as she remembers it since she last lived here almost six years ago; the worn red wool blankets at the end of the bed, her custom riding saddle slung over the back of her desk chair, the photo of her horse positioned in the middle of her desk - her mare Destiny had been an older horse and she'd passed away shortly after Emma finished high school.

There's a photo out of place on her shelf. Emma is generally organized in a chaotic way but her family photos are the one thing she has lined up to perfection and she can tell one's been moved. She gently plucks it up, cradling the bronze frame in her hands as she examines the photo. It's a black-and-white profile shot of her and her mother, their foreheads and noses touching, their eyes glistening and smiles stretching across their lips. Walter had taken it with his old camera - it had been one of those massive, heavy beasts with the blinding flash of light - on the day she and Regina returned from visiting Storybrooke.

Emma remembers the moment like it had been yesterday. They'd pulled up in Regina's new Mercedes Benz and Pearl had been waiting on the porch, wringing her hands together, a look of utter relief on her face at the sight of her basically-adopted daughter and granddaughter returning. Emma had been ten at the time, climbing out of the vehicle and sucking in a lungful of warm air that smelled of horses and farmland and _home_. Regina had ducked around the car to scoop her up into her arms and hold her close, overjoyed to be back together.

"You're sure this is what you want?" she had asked, brown eyes so full of love and hesitation and uncertainty. Emma had pressed their foreheads together, her tiny nose brushing against Regina's, a smile stretching across her thin lips as her mother placed a feather-light kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sure," she'd promised, arms gently looped around the brunette's neck. "I want to stay with you, Mom. This is home."

A flash of light had blinded them then, proceeded by Walter's watery laughter as the man clutched his camera and Pearl rushed to embrace them all with stubborn tears in her eyes.

"I love that photo," says a soft voice from the doorway. Emma smiles and strokes her fingers over the glass as Regina steps up beside her and rests her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Me too," Emma agrees.

"Thank you-- for choosing me." Regina says it all the time and Emma replies with the same two words every time, the little exchange something of a loving mantra between them now.

"Always, Mom." Emma sets the frame down to turn and pull her mother into a hug again. Regina sinks into the embrace, always just a little taken by surprise that her baby girl is taller and stronger than she is now. She can hardly believe it's been almost twenty four years since they first arrived in this world.

"Have you ever thought about going back?" she asks after a moment, her voice small against the crook of Emma's shoulder. The blonde kisses the side of her head before releasing her.

"Well, yeah; to visit, I mean. But I've been so busy and time just flew by." Emma shrugs, perching herself on the edge of her desk and stuffing her hands into her jean pockets. "I've thought about making peace with Snow and David - explain why I chose to leave, why I stayed with you. Thought maybe they would eventually come around to the fact that you're my mother, and we could all learn to get along for the sake of being in each other's lives."

Emma chuckles as Regina's nose scrunches with distaste. She's never faulted her mother for hating the Charmings, and it even took her a while to come to terms with her own emotions after Snow had made it clear she'd wanted Regina dead. She understands now, of course. No one could fault Snow for wanting to kill the woman who stole her newborn child and raised her as her own. But that's just the way things worked out, and Emma wouldn't trade the woman who raised her for anyone else even if given the choice.

"I don't think she'll ever want anything to do with the Evil Queen," the brunette says simply.

"You're not the Evil Queen anymore," Emma huffs for the millionth time with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, it doesn't matter now. I've kinda let go of the idea these past couple years. I've got a life and a career now, and I've got you and Danny and everyone. I'm happy. Why dig up the past? It's not like they've come searching for me, anyway. They've probably moved on with their lives too."

"I don't think they would ever give up on you, Emma," Regina admits slowly, sitting down on the edge of the bed with her hands in her lap. "I kept expecting Snow to show up and take you away for so long. I never stopped worrying, even when you left for university. I think the only reason she hasn't is because she can't. Storybrooke was made by the curse - perhaps they're trapped there."

Emma's brow furrows with this new knowledge - they had never really discussed it in length since escaping Storybrooke - but after a moment, she just shakes her head, shrugs her shoulders, and smiles that lazy easy-going smile of hers. "Doesn't matter anymore. I'm happy, and I don't want to do anything to change that. I won't risk my family."

"You _do_ have a very large family," Regina says after a moment, humour laced into her voice despite the little furrow in her brow. Emma goes to sit next to her, bumping their shoulders together.

"I do. I also have you. You and Danny."

"And we're enough?"

Green eyes crinkle with a genuine, heartfelt smile. "You're more than enough."

~*~

The Swan family keeps multiplying. All of Pearl and Walter's children - Regina's siblings - have made the trip in, bringing with them most of _their_ children - Emma's cousins - and even some of _their_ young children. It's a chaotic madhouse and yet Emma can't help but love every moment of it. Daniel had set up the big tents in the yard between the two houses and Walter had filled up the inflatable kiddie pool, so there are young kids playing underfoot and adults spread out among the food tables and dogs chasing each other around because apparently everyone has a dog and thought to bring them along.

Emma actually has to sidestep to avoid her aunt Lauren's Saint Bernard as it stampedes past her, chasing after uncle Charles's Beagle and cousin Teddy's Boston Terrier. She has a paper plate in hand, piled high with chips and dip, and a juicy burger clutched in her other hand as she picks her way across the yard to where Regina lounges on a lawn chair chatting with Lauren and Pamela.

"Whose dog is that?" she asks as she approaches, noticing a nervous looking Whippet cowering beneath Regina's chair, narrow head hidden just under the brunette's legs. Regina reaches down to stroke the anxious creature and it relaxes slightly under her soothing touch.

"Teddy's, apparently," answers Regina, giving the Whippet a gentle scritch under the chin. It shivers and whines happily at the attention.

"What a weird little thing," Lauren laughs, shaking her head at it. "I can't imagine ever having such a tiny dog. Besides, she's already got that yappy Terrier, why does she need another one?"

"I think it's cute," Pamela croons at the Whippet. "We're probably going to get a small dog soon. Jordan's been begging for one, and when _he_ begs for something, his _sister_ copies him…"

The women laugh as they share stories about their children. Emma purposely offers up chips and dip to her mother to distract Regina from telling stories about _her._

"Did you ever harass your mother for a dog, Emma?" Lauren asks, amused.

"I tried," Emma admits. Regina scrunches her nose at her, a chip halfway to her mouth.

"Oh, you did more than _try,_ darling. I still remember the look on Walter's face when he found out you'd snuck a stray into his study. Pearl gave you such a swat."

"Only because it had gotten loose and left pawprints all over the kitchen," Emma grumbles, reminded of the sting of a rolling pin to her ass when her Grams chased her and the stray dog out of the house. She loved her grandmother but by the gods, that old woman was terrifying when people messed with her kitchen.

"I'm just glad you grew out of it," Regina says, nibbling at another dip-covered chip. "Horses are a far better fixation when you live on a farm with a stable full of them."

"Like mother like daughter," Emma grins, biting into her burger while playfully leaning into Regina's side. Lauren and Pam "aww" dramatically at them.

"You two are so close," Lauren says enviously. "Rachel won't even hug me if there's anyone within a mile radius to see it. She's too cool for her mother, apparently."

"Angela's getting to that stage too. _Too cool for mom,"_ Pamela sighs. "And she's only twelve. I thought having girls was easier than boys."

"Well, Emma and I have been through some extenuating circumstances." Regina smiles, feeling Emma's head press a little firmer against her shoulder in response, but then she notices the tiny splatter of grease on her pant-leg and rolls her eyes fondly. "You still eat like a child, dear."

"Sorry, Mom." Emma blushes and holds her dripping burger away, trying to dab at the spot with a napkin. Daniel appears just behind them to plant a kiss atop Regina's head and peer over her shoulder at Emma's handiwork.

"Oooh. Someone's in trouble."

Emma tosses the balled up napkin at him as Pearl approaches the group, rolling her eyes because _honestly, children._

"Emma, someone's here to see ya."

"Hmm?" Emma twists around with a confused tilt of her head. Everyone who's supposed to be here is here, and she knows none of her friends from university are in the area. "Who?"

"Dunno, he didn't give his name. Seemed awful intent on talkin' to ya, though."

Emma and Regina exchange an odd look before the blonde stands. "Front door?" At Pearl's nod, she strides off to go greet her mystery visitor.

There's a sudden unease in Regina's gut that she hasn't felt in a long time, not since she first came home after their visit to Storybrooke and spent a month fretting that Snow White would show up and take Emma back. It twists around uncomfortably when she watches Emma disappear into the main house, and she lets it sit for only a few seconds before she jumps up to follow her daughter, hot on her heels. Everyone's out in the yard so Emma hears Regina's harried approach and throws a quick smile over her shoulder.

"You didn't order me a birthday stripper did you? Because that would be hilarious and wrong on so many levels--"

"Of course not," Regina scoffs, pink dusting her cheeks at the very thought. (Lauren, Charlotte, and Pamela had gotten a stripper for Regina's birthday a few years back and she can still remember the shit-eating grin on Emma's face when the "police officer" had barged in through the front door and tore his pants off right then and there, greeting the women pelvis-first with his very large _package_ in a neon pink G-string. Pearl had nearly choked herself, she'd been laughing so damn hard.)

"Uh huh. I bet it was aunt Charlotte. She threatened to send a stripper to my dorm last year."

Emma chuckles, half expecting to see a smirking cop or a sexy fireman outside - up until she swings open the door and is greeted by a lanky blonde teenager standing on the porch. He's baby-faced and tall for what she assumes his age to be, but he's still shorter than her. Emma straightens up a little, arching a brow to cover up her mild disappointment.

"Uh… Can I help you, kid?"

"Emma?" he questions, an excited smile spreading across his face and his green eyes widening.

"Yes…?"

"It's really you!" He's beaming, leaning closer with his arms extending as if prepared to hug her. There's something oddly familiar about his eyes, almost like looking into a mirror--

His gaze snaps onto Regina as the brunette comes up beside her and before either of the women can really react, he's unsheathed a sword from behind him and points it at the brunette, a furious glare on his face. "You!"

"Whoa!" Emma immediately yanks her mother backwards and behind her, putting herself between them and baring her teeth in a snarl. "What are you doing?!"

"Why are you protecting her?" he shouts in disbelief, the sword immediately drooping so that he's not pointing it at Emma. "She kidnapped you! She's the Evil Queen!"

The accusation stuns Emma, her eyes widening in shock even as she remains firmly planted between them with her arms held out protectively. Regina, for her part, clutches silently at the back of Emma's flannel shirt, her expression tight and withdrawn.

"What--" Her voice cracks and she clears her throat. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Leo." He glowers, but the effect is lost because his lower lip juts out a little in a pout and his dimpled chin quivers momentarily, and _oh god,_ she realizes why looking at him makes her feel like she's looking into a mirror. "I'm your brother."


	2. Part II

"I don't have a brother."

"Yes you do. I'm prince Leopold White, son of Snow White and Prince Charming. You're princess Emma White." His chest puffs up and Emma has to resist laughing at him, because who the hell names their son _Leopold?_ From behind her, Regina makes a strangled little sound of disgust because she knows exactly where the horrid name comes from.

"Uh, no, kid." Emma's lips twist into an irritated smile. "First of all, my name is Emma Swan-Mills."

She can feel Regina's fingers gripping her shirt with a vengeance and reaches back to grasp her mother's arm reassuringly.

"Secondly, where's your mother?"

The question is so patronizing that Leo immediately scowls, his grip tightening on his sword again. "She's _your_ mother too." Emma glares at that. "And she's not here. They can't leave Storybrooke. _No one_ can."

"Oh, good." Emma smiles, her lips a hard, forced line. "Go home, Leopold."

"Not without you." He levels the sword in their direction again, glaring over Emma's shoulder to where dark brown eyes regard him wearily. "The Evil Queen comes too. She needs to pay for her crimes."

Regina narrows her eyes while Emma scoffs.

" _Wow,_ okay. This isn't the Dark Ages, kid. She is my _mother_ and you will not treat her like this." Going off the assumption that this boy is really her brother and means her no harm, Emma steps forward and slaps the flat of the sword aside, yanking the weapon from his hands and shoving him back at the same time. He stumbles but doesn't strike back, familiar green eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Emma," Regina says quickly, concern in her voice as her daughter readjusts the sword in her own hands. She recognizes the weapon; it's Prince Charming's. Emma holds her father's sword as if she's naturally wielded it her entire life. The sight is strange and disconcerting.

"Give me the scabbard," says Emma, holding out her hand. Leo holds his ground, expression stubborn. "Leopold White, give me the scabbard or so help me god."

Regina almost wants to laugh with pride. Emma sounds so much like her in that moment that Leo actually shrinks a little in place, looking like a thoroughly scolded puppy.

"She's got you under a spell," he tries, shooting another glare in Regina's direction.

"There's no magic in this world. Try again."

"But there _is_ magic!" he blurts out, which has Regina's brows furrowing with confusion.

"Where?" she asks, which is the first time she's addressed the boy directly. He falters under her piercing gaze.

"In Storybrooke. Rumplestiltskin brought back magic."

Emma shoots a questioning glance at her mother. "The Evil One that made you cast the curse?"

"The Dark One," Regina corrects, frowning. "And now he has magic. Why hasn't he broken out of Storybrooke himself?"

"The curse isn't truly broken, so they're all still trapped." Leo's eyes flicker back to Emma. "You couldn't break it fully until your twenty eighth birthday. It's in the prophecy."

"Prophecy," Emma repeats, deadpan. "Right. Okay. Well, sorry I didn't fix the curse or whatever. But there's no magic out here, she doesn't have me under a spell, and I'm not going to ask you again. Give me the scabbard."

Reluctantly he hands it over, pouting like a petulant child as Emma quickly sheathes the weapon and uses the bit of cord attached to the scabbard to tie down the sword by its guard. Assured that he can't easily yank it free of the sheath, she wearily steps a little closer and glances past him out to the front field. Regina remains safely within the house, frowning in silence.

"How did you get here? You're a long way from home."

"Drove," Leo mutters, jerking a thumb back towards an old brown truck parked haphazardly behind the parade of her family's various vehicles. Emma squints at it.

"You know how to drive?"

"Dad's been teaching me," he defends.

"He lets you drive?" Regina pipes up, always a stern mother first. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," he sneers, puffing up again. Emma gives him a little shove to the chest, deflating him with a hard glare.

"Don't you use that tone on my mother, kid. Why the hell did your parents let you drive all the way out here on your own?"

He opens his mouth, sucking in air to argue back, but guilt flickers through his eyes and his jaws snap shut again. Emma and Regina both arch an eyebrow, so perfectly in sync that he winces.

"You need to go home. Like, now."

Leo is ready to fight her on it, but Regina speaks up first. "Emma, he shouldn't drive."

"He drove here, he can drive himself back," she argues.

"Emma."

"Mom."

_"Emma."_

Emma sighs heavily, glaring and squinting at Leo as if cursing his very existence at that moment. She holds out her hand again. "Give me the car keys. You open your mouth to argue and I will slap you upside the head, kid. Don't think I won't."

Regina actually has to stifle a sigh. Pearl's no-nonsense attitude and willingness to spank a misbehaving child has clearly rubbed off on her daughter. The threat of actually getting smacked has clearly never been part of Leo's upbringing, however, because his eyes widen with fear and he quickly dumps the keys into Emma's outstretched hand.

"Get your ass in the car," Emma orders, then turns towards Regina, ready to apologize for having to leave her own birthday party to deal with this. She knows her mother will fret over her stepping back into Storybrooke and wants to alleviate her concerns before she goes, but the sight of Daniel plodding down the hallway towards them has her faltering.

"Hey, kid," he says, quirking a brow as he comes up next to Regina. His eyes lock onto the sword in Emma's hand but he smartly says nothing of it in the moment. "You two were takin' a while; hope I'm not interrupting. Who's this?" He smiles kindly at Leo, who doesn't seem to know what to make of the carefree cowboy in jeans and a red flannel.

"Uh…" Emma's green eyes flicker to Regina for assistance. Breathing in deeply, the brunette manages a soothing smile.

"Emma's younger brother. He'll be staying for the night. We can drive him home in the morning." Emma opens her mouth to argue and Regina cuts in, "You are not leaving your own birthday party when everyone's already come all this way to see you, young lady."

Daniel's brows shoot up into his hairline and he seems to process the information for a long few seconds before simply nodding along, knowing better than to question his wife or daughter in front of a stranger. "Huh. Okay." To the teenager he says, "Welcome to the Swan Ranch! I'm Daniel, but everyone calls me Danny."

He offers a hand and Leo wearily shakes it. "I'm Leo. Who are you?"

"Uhm…" Daniel seems baffled by the question he'd just answered. "I'm Danny?"

"No, I mean who are you to them." Leo points a finger at Emma and Regina. Daniel's mouth forms a small 'o' of understanding and he gives a kind smile.

"I'm Regina's husband, and uh, kind of--"

"My dad," Emma finishes, which has both Daniel and Regina glancing at her in surprise. She's always treated him like a father figure - and loves him as such - but has never used the term 'dad' or 'father' in regards to their relationship. He clearly takes this declaration to heart because he seems to melt a little in place and Emma just blushes and rolls her eyes at him. "Don't get sappy on me now, Danny."

"Love you too, kid," he teases with an audible sniff. He bodily drags Emma towards him to trap her in a three-way hug with Regina, and Leo watches in utter disbelief. His sister - despite the embarrassed scowl on her face - is willingly being squashed between the Evil Queen and a cowboy. _The Evil Queen and a cowboy._

"What the _hell_ is going on?" he blurts out, immediately regretting his choice of words because Regina pierces him with a stern look that isn't unlike the one his own mother gives him whenever he curses. Emma wiggles out from between her parents with a little huff.

"You're meeting my family, apparently."

"Your family?"

" _All_ of them." And for a moment, Emma feels a little bit of sadistic glee because _ho-boy,_ he's in for a goddamned ride. He's going to be _begging_ to escape them by the time this is over.

"Emma, take it easy on him, he's your little brother," Regina warns gently. Emma wants to be surprised - and maybe she is, just a little bit - but Regina has long since let go of her hatred towards Snow White. Twenty-some years of happiness with a large, loving family and a good life will do that. Still, her hospitality towards Snow White's son is baffling.

"We can just stick him in a guest room for a few hours and I'll drive him back tonight," Emma says, not wanting to drag this out for much longer than necessary, but Regina shakes her head at her.

"Take him out back, get him something to eat, and we'll set him up in our house for tonight."

"But--"

"Give me the sword."

Emma frowns as her mother holds out a hand for it.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Regina says, and Emma feels like she's Leo's age now as she resists a pout and hands over the weapon. "Now go. Outside. Both of you. Play nice."

The two blondes grudgingly slink away down the hall for the back door while Regina examines the sword in her hands with vague amusement. She'd been on the pointy end of it one too many times in the past. Charming would have a conniption if he knew she was holding it now.

"Did Leo bring her a sword for her birthday?" Daniel asks after a moment, trying to make sense of what's happening. Regina chuckles.

"Not quite. This sword belongs to their biological father. It's a long story."

"Ah." He nods, scratching at the back of his neck. Random sword in the house, no big deal. "So… Emma's little brother, huh?"

Regina chews gently on her lower lip. She and Emma had agreed on a 'cover story' of sorts, back when they'd left Storybrooke for good. If anyone ever asked, Emma's biological parents - though well intentioned - had not taken kindly to Regina, and so they decided to simply cut ties and never see each other again. It was simpler that way.

Up until Leo arrived to "rescue" Emma, anyway.

"He doesn't understand why Emma isn't a part of his family," she says after a pause, which is close enough to the truth that Daniel's 'superpower' to detect lies doesn't go off. "He came here in a misguided attempt to bring her home."

"So you send him out to meet the entire family?" Daniel asks, his eyes crinkling with amusement. "That's just cruel, sweetheart."

"Some people actually find your family quite charming," Regina says with an affectionate roll of her eyes. "I did. I even married one of them."

"Craziest decision you've ever made," he teases, dropping a gentle kiss on her lips and looping an arm around her waist. "Let's go make sure Emma hasn't left him to the dogs, hm?"

~*~

" _This_ is your family?" Leo asks, looking mortified as he scampers quickly after his older sister. He hadn't expected this many people; adults, teenagers, children, and at least half a dozen dogs running around the yard to a cacophony of chatter, laughter, and music. Emma leads him towards the barbeque and food table where her uncle William is working the grill.

"Yeah. Big family, I know. You hungry?"

"Well--"

"Who am I kidding; you're related to me, apparently. Of course you're hungry."

Leo grimaces as Emma grabs a large paper plate and begins filling it with snacks and finger-foods, snagging bread buns from a bowl and taking them towards the grill.

"Hey, uncle Will." She holds out the bun and William transfers over a sizzling patty.

"Hey, birthday girl. Who's this?"

"My brother Leo. I just met him today. Long story. Leo, this is my uncle William, Danny's eldest brother." She shoves the burger and plate of snacks into Leo's hands and is already walking off. Leo gives William an awkward little nod before hurrying after her.

"Can you slow down?" he grouches, trailing after her towards a pair of unclaimed lawn chairs a little further away from the rest of the party. Emma drops down into one and reclines back without acknowledging his request, closing her eyes against the afternoon sun as if to tan. Disgruntled, Leo sits in the other, balancing the plate on his knees. He can feel eyes on him; it's obvious he's the only stranger here and the attention makes him nervous.

"All these people are your… your family?"

Emma just grunts an affirmative.

"And you _chose_ to stay here?"

Another grunt.

"So you're okay with the fact that the Evil Queen stole you?"

Emma's eyes snap open and her lips twist into a snarl. "Stop calling her that. Her name is Regina."

Leo grits his teeth, jaw shifting. "She _stole_ you from your real family, Emma."

"No. You listen to me." Emma sits back up, elbows on her knees as she leans towards him almost aggressively. " _This,_ all these people here, they're my real family. Regardless of how I got here, these are the people I grew up with. Regina is the one who raised me and cared for me and provided the best life she could for me. Yeah, she's made mistakes, she cast the curse and took me away from Snow and David - but I grew up happy and _loved,_ and I wouldn't change that for anything. She's my mother, I love her, and nothing you say will make me feel otherwise, so _please,_ if you know what's good for you, kid, you'll _let it go_."

They sit frozen, staring at each other, Emma's chest rising and falling with her impromptu speech. Leo swallows down the lump in his throat.

"Everything okay here?" The interrupting voice comes from a willowy redhead who approaches with care, her hazel eyes narrowed on Leo with suspicion. Emma glances up and relaxes with a smile as the redhead joins her on her chair.

"Yeah, we're fine. Ted, this is my biological brother Leo. Leo, this is my cousin Teddy."

Teddy crossed one long leg over the other, still giving the teenage boy a somewhat suspicious look despite forcing a smile to her lips. "Hi, Leo."

He just nods, mute.

"Sure you're good, Ems?" Teddy asks quietly, which has Emma grinning and leaning into the redhead's side. Of all her cousins, she's closest to Teddy, who's a few years older than her and has acted like her big sister since the first day they met. Teddy's also immensely overprotective and it's showing clear as day now as she slings an arm around Emma's shoulders and gives Leo her most intimidating stare.

"I'm sure. Just setting a few facts straight with Leo. He showed up unannounced trying to bring me back 'home' with him."

"To your spegg donors?" Teddy mutters, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah."

"Spegg donors?" Leo repeats, frowning.

"Sperm and egg donor," Emma explains with a dismissive flick of her hand. Leo looks immediately offended on his parents' behalf and though Emma can't blame him for it, she's also not going to apologize for it.

"They're your _parents._ "

"No, they're not. You met my parents at the door." Emma gives him a warning glare. "You need to accept the fact that I have my own family. Teddy's more like my sibling than you are."

Emma puts her arm around Teddy's waist and Leo sets his jaw at the display, looking like he's conflicted between snarling with jealousy or bursting out in tears. Maybe both at the same time.

Of all the ways he'd imagined this meeting would go, being rejected by his own big sister was not one of them. He'd grown up hearing stories about her; about his Savior sister, the one who took a portal to another realm as a baby, the one who brought back everyone's memories, the one who was spirited away by the Evil Queen against her will after finally _finding_ Snow White. She's basically a war hero in his eyes, constantly suffering for the greater good. His prodigal sister, his exemplary role model, his White Knight.

And she wants nothing to do with him.

Gritting his teeth until his jaws hurt, he turns away from them and tears into his burger, feigning hunger to cover up his hurt. Teddy and Emma chat and catch up with each other, happy to ignore his presence while he fills his belly with food. When his plate is empty, he silently sulks away from them and heads back towards the food table in search of more snacks. Much like his father, his stomach is an endless pit.

"Are you okay?"

He glances up sharply at the husky voice, recoiling away when he realizes that the Evil Queen is standing right next to him. Regina's temple twitches with her frown but she allows him to reclaim his personal space without taking offense. She can only imagine the stories of her that he must have been raised on.

"What do you care?" he spits out, keeping his voice low to avoid making a scene. Regina averts her gaze to look at the table and picks up a celery stick for herself, dipping the end in the bowl of ranch dressing.

"Regardless of your parentage, you're my daughter's little brother." Her shoulder lifts in a delicate shrug as she nibbles the vegetable. "Believe it or not, everything I do, I do with her best interests in mind. I think she would like to get to know you, once she's done being angry."

Leo busies himself by transferring potato chips onto his plate, one chip at a time, his green eyes focuses on the task at hand. "She wants nothing to do with me."

"You took her by surprise, that's all. Give it a little time, she'll come around."

He glares at her from the corner of his eye but says nothing. Regina returns the steady gaze, her expression unreadable.

"You look just like her," she says after a moment, offering a small smile. "You have her chin and her eyes. Even her dimples."

"We get it from our mother," he says pointedly. Regina's head tilts in a very slight nod.

"I know. I raised your mother for a time. She looked much the same in her youth."

That takes Leo by surprise, somewhat. His mother had told him vaguely of her childhood; of when Regina had rescued her from a horse and became her mother in law by marrying the King. She never went into much detail - she would get misty eyed, which quickly turned to bitterness and anger - but he knew the gist of it. What he didn't expect was for the Evil Queen to remember such a thing.

"Back before you killed the King?" he asks, his tone accusing. Regina stiffens and glances around them with a grimace.

"Please keep your voice down, Leo. No one here knows about my old life. They don't even know that the Enchanted Forest existed."

"That explains why they don't hate you," he spits out. "They don't know who you really are."

Regina's brown eyes are sad when they regard him, her expression resigned. Before she even opens her mouth to respond, however, he can already tell that she isn't going to argue the fact with him.

"I only ask that you keep our secrets so that Emma doesn't lose her family. They love her."

"And do you?" he asks, mockingly. "Do you love her?"

Regina goes still, a flicker of anger flaring in her dark eyes at the mere assumption that she would not love the beautiful young woman she'd raised from infancy, but it fades just as quickly and she gives a tight smile, brown orbs turning sad once more. "Of course I love her."

She leaves him alone after that, retreating to a corner of the yard to be with Lauren and Pamela. Leo lingers at the food table and munches on chips, warily watching the going ons around him as a silent spectator. On the far side of the backyard, Emma and Teddy have joined a few other cousins near their age to sprawl out on towels over the grass, lounging in the sun.

"You play American football, kid?" Daniel appears at Leo's side, a football clasped in his hands. Leo dusts his fingers off on his jeans and shrugs a shoulder.

"I've played some." He doesn't regard Daniel with the same amount of suspicion as he does Regina. The man has a genuine warmth and kindness about him, with his emotions on his sleeve and his personality as transparent as a window. Leo can't help but wonder how Daniel got tricked into marrying the Evil Queen.

"Come on," Daniel says, thumping him on the shoulder as he trots out towards the open fields next to the yard. Leo finds himself following, hopping the fence after the rest of the joining cousins. They have a sizable group growing and Leo gets dragged over onto Daniel's team along with some teenagers near his age. He doesn't know anyone's name except for Daniel and William, but as the game progresses and he allows himself to enjoy the activity, he finds himself making friends.

"Pass, Leo!" one of the boys shouts. Leo ducks under William's arms and spirals the football at his teammate seconds before one of the cousins' sons - Aiden - collides into him. He stumbles and flails, but the other boy manages to grab him by a shoulder and steady him as his team touches down in enemy territory. Aiden grins and pats him on the back before returning to his side of the field.

"Nice throw," Daniel calls out as he trots past, thumping Leo on the back.

"Thanks, Danny," Leo laughs, flushed from the excitement. He glances towards the fence to realize that some of the others are watching their game at this point. Regina and Emma lean against the fence next to each other, the former smiling while the latter looks mildly impressed. Leo throws himself back into the game until even Emma starts to cheer for him.

~*~

"No! Not allowed! Gimme that." Emma snatches the stick from Leo's hands, laughing even as he pouts fiercely. There's a chorus of snickering and giggling around the campfire as some of the cousins playfully duel with their marshmallow-tipped sticks over the flames.

"Emma is the self-proclaimed master of s'more-making," Regina explains from where she sits wrapped up in a quilt and nestled between Daniel's knees.

"I am _the_ master of s'more-making!" Emma insists, toasting the marshmallow over the flames and swatting Leo's hands away. "Hand me the graham crackers and the chocolate, kid."

Leo leans over to snatch two crackers and a square of chocolate from the pile of supplies, holding them out as his sister expertly sandwiches them together over the browned marshmallow and slides it off the end of the stick in one go. With a grunt of approval, she hands the treat over to him.

"Tell me that isn't the best s'more you've ever had."

Leo hesitates, the treat halfway to his mouth when he lowers it again and flickers his gaze up at her. She's sitting on a log while he leans against it from the ground. "I've never had a s'more before."

Emma looks affronted. "Wait, really? Your parents never took you camping?"

He wrinkles his nose slightly, but doesn't start up the argument about 'their' parents again. They've been getting along for hours and he doesn't want to ruin it. "No," he answers simply, biting into the s'more and withholding a groan as the chocolate and gooey marshmallow melts in his mouth. "Oh wow."

"See?" Emma points at him, looking pleased with herself. "Best s'more ever."

"Of course, dear," Regina teases, patting her knee. Emma laughs as she makes another s'more for her mother and Daniel.

Leo finishes his treat and licks his fingers, then scoots himself a little closer to the fire for warmth as a cool night breeze brushes over them, quickly cooling his skin as if his T-shirt weren't even there. He gets a second of warning before Teddy throws a quilt at his face.

"The nights get cold around here. Didn't you bring a jacket?" she asks.

"Didn't think I'd need one," he replies with a shrug, wrapping the quilt around his shoulders in relief. Next to him, one of the cousins' daughters - Andrea - shifts off of the log to sit on the ground next to him. She's two years younger than he is and tiny in size, and to everyone's amusement, she seems to have taken a shine to him.

"So where are you from, Leo?"

"Storybrooke," he says, at the same time Emma says, "Maine."

"That's far," Andrea notes with large eyes.

"Half a day's drive," Leo admits.

"You drove here?" One of the uncles blurts out in disbelief. Leo purses his lips, glancing to Emma as if seeking her guidance. She jumps in with a teasing voice.

"Little bugger stole his father's truck. I'm driving him back tomorrow."

Laughter ripples over the large group, devolving into multiple conversations scattered around the fire, Andrea claiming Leo's attention again amongst the soft rumble of voices. He's content to simply answer the younger girl's endless questions, but the others around his age also call out his name on occasion to strike up a conversation as if they had been friends for ages instead of just one day, and eventually the night becomes a giant blur of laughter and chatter to him, punctuated every so often by the s'mores that Emma places in his hand.

The younger cousins are the first to drop out, sent off into the main house by their parents to brush their teeth and set up their sleeping bags in the living room. When Andrea is sent inside for the night, Leo moves to sit on the log next to Emma, scooting closer until their shoulders are almost bumping. Eventually he's the only kid left in the group, which is when William and Daniel bring out the coolers of alcohol and start passing drinks around.

"Can I try some?" Leo whispers when Emma is handed a beer in a dark bottle. She shrugs and passes him the cold beverage.

"Emma Swan-Mills, he is not legal drinking age," Regina says sternly from where she's currently sitting in Daniel's arms, wrapped up in a quilt like a burrito. (Her tolerance for the cold gets worse as she grows older, and Emma thinks it's hilarious the way Regina now pads around the house at night in a giant fuzzy robe and thick woolen socks.)

"What? It's just a beer. It's like, four percent alcohol."

"Let the boy have a drink," Walter laughs, his weathered face creased with amusement as he hovers his large hands against the warmth of the fire. Pearl nods her agreement from where she sits leaning comfortably into Walter's side.

"A bit of alcohol never hurt a child. Heck, I used to rub a dab of rum on Emma's gums when she was teething as a baby."

"Pearl!" Regina complains, clearly not aware that such a thing had happened.

"Ma," Daniel laughs, giving Regina a reassuring hug. "That doesn't actually work. In fact I'm pretty sure giving babies a taste of rum is a bad idea."

"I did it to all of you and you all turned out just fine," Pearl scoffs, which has all her children chuckling in amusement. Leo peers up at Emma and she nods her permission at him, grabbing a new beer for herself while he sips at the one she gave him.

"What do you think, boy?" Walter asks from across the campfire. Leo licks his lips with a little scrunch of his nose.

"It's bitter. But not bad."

The men laugh and lift their bottles in a toast while the women roll their eyes a little in fond amusement. Leo listens in content silence as the adults talk about work and life and their families. By the time he's reached the bottom of his beer bottle, he's feeling a little bit fuzzy and pleasantly sleepy. His parents have never allowed him even a drop of alcohol before.

"You ready for bed, kid?"

Emma nudges him with her elbow and he finally realizes he's been leaning heavily against her side for some time now. Leo nods his head and feels his chin bump against his chest when his head proves heavier than usual.

"You've got a little lightweight on your hands," Daniel chuckles, which turns into full-on laughter when Regina slaps him on the chest. Emma rolls her eyes and grins, standing and dragging Leo with her.

"I'll go get him settled in. Come on, Leo." She leads him towards the second house after he mumbles a polite 'goodnight' to the group and is waved off by the amused adults. Once inside, he toes off his sneakers and trails after Emma as she grabs blankets and pillows from the closet and pulls out the couch into a makeshift bed. "Right, well. There you go. If you need anything, I'll be out at the fire with the others for a while longer."

Leo nods, sitting down gingerly on the edge of the couch and rubbing at the back of his neck. His head is down and his free hand rests in his lap, fingers curling and uncurling in a small fist. After a moment he says, "You're driving me back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's kinda the plan."

He finally lifts his head to meet her gaze, his green eyes shiny in the darkness of the living room. "Am I ever gonna see you again?"

Emma hesitates. He looks younger than ever, eyes wide, his dimpled chin quivering slightly. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't warmed to him throughout the day, but their family situations are undoubtedly difficult. "Kid, it's complicated…"

He jumps up and closes the distance, throwing himself at her in a koala hug that has her stumbling backwards a step to keep her balance. With his head jammed in under her chin and his arms squeezing her tightly around the middle, she can do nothing more than pat him on the back.

"I don't want to lose you, not when I finally found you," he warbles against her collarbone, voice quiet and wavering. Emma wonders how buzzed he could have possibly gotten from a single beer.

"This is the age of technology, kid. You can always call me, you know."

"It's not the same." He squeezes her a little tighter. Emma lifts one hand to gently rub at his back in a soothing motion.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Leo. I can, uh… I can visit you or something. I'm sure you'd always be welcome to visit us, too."

He sniffles loudly. Emma gently detaches him and coaxes him down onto the couch again, tucking him in under the blankets and fluffing up a pillow for him. Leo wipes at his eyes and pouts pitifully at her even as she gets him to lie down and pulls the blankets up to his chin.

"You won't forget about me? You won't replace me?" His question is so uncertain and full of yearning that she finds herself stroking a hand through his blonde hair with a soft smile.

"I'd never forget you. You're my one and only little brother, I promise."

His eyes shine again and he ducks his face, snuggling himself into the pillow to hide the blush on his cheeks. Emma chuckles.

"Get some sleep, kid. I'll see you tomorrow." She gives his hair a good ruffle, coaxing a laugh out of the boy as she rises and pads away. "Night, Leo."

"Goodnight, Emma," his soft voice calls after her. Emma slips from the room and to the main door, finding Regina standing still wrapped up in her quilt, tears in her eyes. The brunette startles momentarily at being discovered, wiping the wetness from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you were taking a while and I just wanted to check…" her whisper trails off. Emma leads her back out of the house, gently shutting the front door behind them.

"Come with us tomorrow?" Emma asks instead, putting an arm around her mother's shoulders. "You can follow us in your Benz? That way I won't have to take a cab back when I drop off Leo and the truck."

Regina hesitates. "I don't know…"

"Maybe we can make peace with them," Emma offers softly, not having to specify who _them_ entailed. "Then Leo and I can visit each other without starting any wars or whatever." She feels the tension in Regina's shoulders and gives her a squeeze. "Aww, c'mon. I'll protect you if they get aggressive. Nothing will happen, I promise. Worst case scenario, I punch Snow White in the face for you on the way out."

Regina finally lets loose a chuckle, relaxing against Emma's side. "Oh, alright. We'll go together." They amble back towards the campfire, arm in arm. Before they reach the group, Regina mutters under her breath, "I can't believe he used that ridiculous ' _I found you'_ phrase," which has Emma bursting out in laughter.


	3. Part III

Leo wakes to the sound of sizzling - which is disorienting at best and a little bit worrisome at worst. He sits up abruptly, blonde hair sticking up in every which way as he looks wildly around at the unfamiliar living room and the patchy quilt he's been sleeping under. He clambers out of his makeshift bed and straightens out his clothing, wondering if he should go searching for his sister when the smell of breakfast finally hits him.

Forget Emma, there's _food._

Following his nose, Leo creeps down the hall, peeking his head around an open doorway into what looks like a very homey, country-style kitchen setup. To his surprise, Regina is the only one inside, wearing an apron over casual slacks and a blouse, her hair up in a loose bun as she cooks breakfast over the stove. The island counter is already loaded with plates of scrambled eggs, sausages, pancakes, and freshly cut fruit.

Leo debates whether he should call out or back up and make some noise to announce his arrival when Regina turns around to plate a pan full of sizzling bacon. Catching sight of him lingering awkwardly in the doorway, a warm smile replaces her look of concentration.

"Good morning, Leo. Sleep well?"

"Morning," he mumbles, shuffling a little further into view. "Uh… I slept okay, thanks."

She motions to one of the bar stools at the island as she places the pan in the sink. "Grab a plate and help yourself. Emma and Danny should be down shortly."

He bobs his head and perches on a bar stool, but doesn't touch the food quite yet. After a pause, he settles for grabbing the pitcher of orange juice and pouring himself a glass. Regina smiles wryly at him, then fills a plate high with food and sets it in front of him with a fork.

"No need to be shy, dear. If you're anything like Emma, you're probably starving and ready to eat an entire cow by now."

"Thanks," he murmurs, blushing and picking up a fork. "Everything looks great."

Regina makes herself a mug of coffee and leans back against the opposite counter, regarding him with gentle eyes over the rim of her cup. "You know, we don't have to leave right away. I'm sure we can spare a few hours if you'd like to go riding with Emma."

"Riding? Like horses?"

"Mmhmm. The stables are just next to the fields. Emma's a natural rider."

Leo recalls hearing about his sister's chosen career path during their conversations the previous evening; an equine physical therapist. He'd always imagined she would return and become a Sheriff like their dad instead. "I haven't ridden much."

Regina lifts a brow. "No? I thought your parents would have trained you themselves. Your father, at least. Your mother was never much of a rider. She never truly got over her nervousness around horses."

Leo shovels scrambled eggs into his mouth, falling quiet as he chews. His mother had spoken of knowing Regina before her Evil Queen days, but she'd been vague at best. Regina speaks with a sort of solemn wistfulness that bespeaks of a much deeper history.

"Are the stories true?"

Regina quirks a brow at him. "There are many stories, dear. Which do you mean?"

Leo hesitates, pushing a slice of bacon around his plate. "All of them."

Regina doesn't answer right away. He assumes he may have pushed too far and goes back to silently eating, but after another long moment, she says, "Yes." He looks up, blinking, and she continues in a wary tone. "I'm sure some have been… exaggerated. But most are likely true. I've done terrible things, Leo. I've made mistakes. I may be a different person now, and I know there is nothing I can ever do or say to make up for my past or to earn the forgiveness of those I've hurt, but I hope you believe me when I say that I love Emma. Her safety and happiness are all that matters to me."

They stare at each other for a long moment, solemn dark eyes locked on vibrant green ones, until Leo ducks his head and gives an almost shy shrug of his shoulders.

"I believe you," he murmurs, not gladly but not unkindly either. "I don't really… I mean it's hard for me to get it, but seeing you and her together reminds me a lot of me and my mom. Emma really loves you, and she seems happy and all, so…" He shrugs again, cheeks pink, and goes back to eating, trying to pretend like he doesn't notice the heartfelt smile that spreads across Regina's lips.

"Thank you," she says simply, returning her attention to her coffee. Moments later, a bright and cheerful Danny joins them, followed by Emma who tromps down the staircase with all the grace of a baby elephant.

"Emma!" Regina calls out reprovingly. Leo bursts out laughing.

"What?" Emma grumbles, stumbling in wearing sweatpants and a flannel shirt, her hair still sleep-mused and her expression grouchy. "What's so funny?"

"You two are like me and my mom," he snickers, passing her a plate. Emma squints at him and piles food onto her plate with nothing more than a grunt, appreciating the fact that he didn't say "our mom" for once, but knowing better than to point it out. Regina notices it too and smiles as she finally joins them at the island table, perching on a barstool across from them with Danny at her side.

"I thought you might like to take Leo out for a ride on the trails before we go," she suggests softly to Emma, gaze warm. The blonde blinks, reaching over to steal a large gulp of her mother's coffee before digging into her breakfast.

"We could do that," she finally says with a shrug, glancing sideways at Leo. "You wanna go riding? Do you know how to ride?"

"A little," he admits, blushing fiercely. "Yeah, I'd like to go."

"Okay. We'll lend you a change of clothes and head out after breakfast. Want me to take Roci out, Mom?"

"He's getting too old for that," Regina chuckles with affection. "I'll go groom Rocinante myself later. You can take Lucy for Leo, and either Cricket or Beetle for yourself."

"Cricket and Beetle?" Leo repeats, amused by the horse names. Emma grins.

"Yup, the Bug Twins, I like to call 'em. Pair of troublemakers, really."

Leo beams, gobbling down his breakfast just as quickly as Danny and Emma do, much to Regina's chagrin. He even offers to help with the dishes when they're done but Regina just chuckles and shakes her head, shooing him off with a snap of a dishtowel.

"Daniel, lend him something of yours, would you?" she says, and then Leo's being dragged off and given a pair of stretchy jeans and a soft denim shirt to change into. Danny drops a wide brimmed hat atop his head and leads him outside to the stables where Emma waits for them with two horses already saddled up and ready to go.

"Look at you, a little cowboy in the making," Emma laughs, and Leo feels himself blushing even as he scrambles to climb onto the grey mare provided to him.

"Hi," he says to his horse once he's astride, the mare craning her head around to blink a dark eye at him. Emma hops up on a patchy blonde-and-beige stallion and clicks her tongue, motioning for her brother to follow her away from the farm, Danny waving them off.

"Her name's Lucy."

"Hi, Lucy." Leo pats the mare's neck and then readjusts himself in his seat, his position slightly awkward from lack of practice. Luckily, it seems as though they've purposely given him the easiest mount, as Lucy trails after Emma's horse without needing much prompting. "Which one are you riding?"

"This is Beetle." The stallion gives a soft wicker on cue, shaking out his mane and slapping his tail against his hocks. Emma rides with all the easy grace of a child practically born on horseback and Leo does his best to copy her.

They take a trail leading away from the farm and towards the river, through sun-spotted woods and across stretches of wheat fields until they're plodding along gentle hills next to a gurgling creek. The silence is companionable and the siblings are content to ride without conversation, occasionally exchanging glances and smiles when they point out certain landmarks or wildlife sightings. Lucy and Beetle end up plodding along side-by-side and Emma hands over a water bottle from her pack when they start to sweat underneath the bright noon sun.

"Hey," Leo says after a while, sucking a droplet of water from his lower lip as he twists the bottle's cap shut and passes it back over to his sister's waiting hand. "What do you think will happen when we get back to Storybrooke?"

"Dunno, kid." Emma takes a swig from the bottle. "I don't suppose your mom has mellowed out at all?"

Leo's face scrunches into a grimace. "Not in regards to Regina, no."

"Ah."

"But…"

"But?"

Leo ducks his head, scratching at the back of his neck. "I guess you didn't get the chance to meet Dad, huh?"

Emma hesitates. Her brother is right; biologically, they're her parents, and she never did get the chance to see her father during her brief trip to Storybrooke those many years ago. She'd wondered about him, of course, but eventually, she stopped thinking about him just like she'd stopped thinking about Snow White.

"I, uh… No, I didn't."

"Well… He's really cool. He doesn't get riled up like Mom does." He blinks and looks away, eyes distant and confused. Emma frowns in his direction.

"Spill, kid."

Those familiar green eyes flicker back to her and he gives a sad smile. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, not even Mom, but… there was one time, about a year ago, when they got into a real big argument. Mom went for a walk and Dad had a few drinks at home. We all pretty much know the story, you know? About how you came to town and the Queen gave you True Love's Kiss to break the curse. I mean, a lot of people still hate Regina for what she did, but some believed that she really did love you like her own child. Dad did too. I didn't know until that night, but he was kind of drunk and kind of mad about how Mom kept saying Regina was pure evil, and he just… he just let it all out. Said that at least you were loved and taken care of, even if it was by the Evil Queen."

Emma gives him a look and he smiles apologetically.

"I'm just saying, I think Dad might be… I dunno, more accepting? Mom will definitely have trouble with it, though. I'll… I'll help you talk to her, let her know that you have a good life here."

He fiddles with the reigns, inconsequential since Lucy follows Beetle's lead regardless of his commands. Emma gazes over at him with a lopsided smile.

"Thanks, kid. I know it's hard for you. I know you planned to bring me home…"

"Like you said, you already have a home." Leo shrugs and lifts his head, smiling wryly. "As long as we can visit each other, that's enough for me."

"Yeah, of course."

"And when you turn twenty eight - then you can finally break the curse for good."

"Four more years." Emma grimaces slightly. "I'm sorry that everyone's trapped in Storybrooke until then, though."

Leo shrugs. "Not your fault. It was Rumplestiltskin's prophecy, after all."

"It was his curse, too. Leading my mom onto the path to cast the curse - that was all him."

"That doesn't surprise me."

The siblings share a wry smile and say no more of the matter, enjoying what time they have left together. By the time they circle back and return to the farm, Regina is waiting for them by the stables.

"You two shower off and get changed, I'll deal with Lucy and Beetle. Danny's getting the cars ready now." She takes the reigns from them both, accepting a quick kiss on the cheek from Emma before shooing them off to the house. Emma disappears upstairs while Leo takes the downstairs bathroom, and both are clean and dressed in fifteen minutes flat.

Danny is out by Leo's truck when they head out to the caravan of parked vehicles, tossing in a bag of snacks and a flat of water, while Regina sets her purse and Charming's sword in the safety of the Mercedes.

"You're with me, Leo. My mom and Danny will follow behind us."

"Kay." Leo moves towards the truck as Emma fishes the keys from her pocket, but they don't get very far before Pearl Swan's voice booms across the front yard.

"Where do you think you're going without saying goodbye?"

Emma nearly ducks behind the truck in a moment of childish antics, as if she might hide herself from view to rankle her grandmother, but thinks better of it and goes to hug Pearl as the rest of her very large family spill out into the front yard.

"We're just dropping Leo off in Maine, we'll be back by morning," Emma complains as her grandmother pinches her cheeks. Walter pats his wife playfully on the rump and it sufficiently distracts her enough to release her granddaughter's face.

"Leave it to you to run off on your birthday weekend," she harrumphs.

"I'll be back by tomorrow! Geeze, Grams." Emma chuckles as the family presses in, aunts and uncles and cousins heckling her about running away before the "real party" has even started.

"We haven't even broken out the tequila yet," Teddy laments, slinging an arm around Emma's waist. The blonde snickers and elbows her cousin.

"We'll do that after I get back. Leo doesn't need to be scarred by all your drunken antics."

"Are you coming back to visit?" Aiden and some of the other boys ask, appearing by Leo's side where the younger Charming is standing awkward and feeling out of place. Leo startles momentarily.

"Umm, yeah, I hope so."

"What's your number? We should text!" Andrea gushes, whipping out her cellphone and thrusting it in Leo's direction. The blond blinks at the device and gives Emma a lost look. She, in turn, takes a long moment to understand what it is he's trying to say with his eyes.

Storybrooke has been cut off from the outside world for more than two decades. Of course they don't have cellphones.

"Uh… He doesn't have his cell with him right now, Andrea. How about you write down your number for him?" Emma offers, which has her young cousin whipping out a pen from another pocket and scrawling down her number on Leo's arm. Her brother has this hilarious look of confusion and embarrassment on his face, and Emma decides to just enjoy this moment.

"Come along now, children," Regina chides warmly, saving Leo from the attention of the other teenagers by steering him towards the truck. "We need to get going."

They bid the rest of the family a quick goodbye - they all promise they'll still be there when they return, ready to finish off Emma's birthday weekend with a bang - and are on their way shortly thereafter. Leo rummages in the bags and is delighted to find packed lunches and plenty of snacks.

"Sweet!" he cheers, peeling open a bag of potato chips.

"Hey, unwrap a sandwich for me, will ya?"

He does as asked and passes the sandwich over, watching his sister drive one handed with her free leg propped against the door and her head rested back against the headrest. There is something careless and relaxed about the way she drives, and it takes a moment for him to realize she looks a lot like their father in that moment; leg propped, head rested back, lazy and yet in control of the vehicle.

The similarity makes him smile, but he says nothing and is content to munch on his chips.

~*~

"Can you buy me a cellphone?"

"You wish."

"C'mon, Emma."

"No way. What am I, made of money?"

"Then ask Regina to buy me a cellphone. She's rich, isn't she?"

"Seriously, kid."

"Fine, you can tell Andrea why I can't contact her back."

"You don't even know how to text!"

"Then teach me. Is this your cellphone? How do I use this?"

"Hey, don't touch that!"

Emma lunges for the cellphone, trying to pry it free from Leo's hands as he argues about the need to be up to date on the world's technology, the truck swerving slightly back and forth as they wrestle each other. A moment later, the phone chimes with an incoming call.

"Shit," Emma says when Leo successfully steals it back and touches the big green button on the screen to 'accept' the call.

"Hello?" he answers, holding it against his ear, only to wince away when Regina's voice shouts at them.

"Children! Stop that before you crash the car!" she scolds, loud enough that even Emma can hear her.

"Sorry," the siblings squeak in tandem. The screen then tells them that Regina has ended the call. Leo puts the phone back down in the cup holder, cheeks pink. When he turns to look through the rearview window of the truck, he swears he can see Regina squinting at them from within her Mercedes a few yards back while Danny laughs in the passenger seat.

"She's such a mom," he grumbles, feeling cowed. Instead of taking offence, Emma laughs.

"Well she did raise me for twenty four years. I wasn't exactly an angel."

Leo snickers. "Really? 'Cause I'm an angel."

"Yeah? We'll see what your mom says when I ask her then."

"Hey!"

~*~

"I think Regina should probably wait in the car at first…"

"You really think your parents will try to hurt her?"

Leo shrugs, gazing out the window. "Maybe not Dad, but Mom… She's been training in archery again. She used to be a bandit, you know."

And Emma does know. She remembers the old storybook, now tucked away in a closet back home and likely still harbouring dust-bunnies from more than a decade of inactivity. When she'd first read the book as a child, she had dreamed about her courageous birthmother, on the run from the Evil Queen and running around the Enchanted Forest with her trusty bow. After she'd mended her relationship with Regina, her previous adoration for the princess-turned-bandit had become weariness, sleepless nights in which she feared Snow White would find her again and shoot Regina down with a perfectly aimed arrow.

"But I'm sure she'll be okay once we explain everything to her," Leo continues, catching on to the nervousness in Emma's eyes. "I won't let her hurt Regina, I promise."

"Thanks, kid," Emma murmurs, but her smile is halfhearted and she disappears into her own mind for the next hour, imagining all the different scenarios that might happen and how she can possibly protect her mother from her birthmother.

~*~

"So, anyone my age in Storybrooke?"

Leo wrinkles his nose and squints at her, because he's _fourteen,_ not a child. "Eww. You can't date anyone in Storybrooke!"

"I didn't say anything about dating!" Emma argues, but she can't hide the laugh in her voice and Leo is shooting her a disgusted look. "I was just curious, jeeze."

"No. Just… no. You're my _sister._ I'm not letting you date any of them. They're not even good enough for you."

"Aww, look at you, being all protective." Emma croons and teasingly reaches over to ruffle his hair, which has him growling and flailing his arms, trying to slap her hands away. A honk from the Mercedes following them stops their antics immediately, though they're still laughing.

~*~

"Well, here we are."

Emma finds herself letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. Leo sits up a little straighter, and for all his complaints about being trapped in the sleepy little town for all his life, he looks like a little boy happy to be home again.

The _Welcome to Storybrooke_ sign glides by as they roll into town, their vehicle's engine quiet enough that Emma isn't worried about drawing much attention to themselves. It's almost ten o'clock at night and very few people are out and about, the picturesque little buildings dark with 'closed' signs on their windows. Everything is as Emma remembers it from when she'd last visited when she was ten years old, and the feeling of deja vu has her reeling.

"This is weird," she admits, following Leo's directions as they cruise quietly through the town and towards the residential neighborhood, Regina's Mercedes tailing them closely.

"I'm gonna be grounded for life," Leo says, tensing up as his home comes into view. Emma parks the truck by the curb a few yards away from the building and immediately hops out, moving to intercept her mother's vehicle before the brunette can get out of the car.

"You two should probably wait here for a while and let me talk to them first," she says, when Regina parks behind her and rolls down her window.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone," her mother argues, anxiety written all over her face. Danny bobs his head in agreement; he doesn't know the magical details of Emma and Regina's past history but he can sense the tension in the air and looks just as concerned.

"I'll be fine, Mom. They won't hurt me." The unsaid ' _but they might hurt you'_ goes unspoken. "Just let Leo and I explain things to them. I'll come and give you the all-clear later if they want to talk. If not, I'll be out in an hour, tops, and we'll go home."

Regina clasps her hand where it rests on the doorframe and Leo shuffles awkwardly on the sidewalk, hoping that it does not come to that. He'd hate to see Emma leave tonight, so soon after their reunion. He would have to make sure his parents saw sense, then. Their parents needed to make peace, otherwise he might never get to visit Emma and the Swan family again.

"Alright, let's do this, kid," Emma says, after a few more placating words to Regina and Danny. They grudgingly agree to stay put, rolling up the windows again so that the tinted glass and the darkness of night keeps them hidden.

The staircase is blessedly creak-free when they make their way upstairs, both their footsteps light and careful, not wanting to blow their cover quite yet. As they stand outside the apartment door, Emma settles a hand on her brother's shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, whatever happens, you can always call or visit me," she promises. "I'll always be your big sister."

His lower lip wobbles and for a moment it looks like he might cry. Instead, he ducks his head and hugs her tight, face tucked under her chin even though they're not much different in height.

When he finally releases her, his eyes are shiny and he has a familiar dimpled smile tugging on his lips. "You wanna do the honors?"

Raising her hand, Emma suppresses the warzone of butterflies in her belly and raps on the door, three loud and succinct knocks. There's a racket of shuffling on the other side, then the door is being thrown open and they're met by the shocked gazes of Snow White and Prince Charming.


	4. Part IV

"Leo!" Snow cries out, tears in her eyes, though she makes no move to grab him and shake him silly despite her hands twitching with the temptation. "Where have you been?"

"You are so grounded," David rasps, the anger in his tone outweighed only by the sheer worry and relief of seeing his son home safe and sound. Leo winces, shooting Emma a quick _'See? Knew he'd say that'_ look before smiling shyly and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Sorry I left without a word--"

"You didn't even leave us a note!" Snow shouts, hands gesticulating wildly. "Where did you--"

It's only then, after shouting at their son in concern, they they finally _see_ Emma standing awkwardly to one side, her hands shoved in her pockets and her green eyes wide.

"Leo?" Snow whispers, as if asking for an explanation, even though there's a recognition in her eyes that is undeniable. David, too, stares at Emma now, his blue eyes wet and his lips parted. They would recognize their long-lost daughter no matter her age; that Emma has her father's blonde hair and her mother's eyes and chin only helps to solidify their suspicions.

Snow White is older than Emma remembers; not quite Regina's age as she'd still been frozen in time for an extra decade, but certainly matured and with one or two gray hairs invading her head of ebony. She's grown out her previous boycut and her dark hair now falls softly to her shoulders, naturally wavy in a way reminiscent of her Enchanted Forest days. David, too, looks older, but no different than his image from the storybook - short cropped blond hair, boyish blue eyes, a sturdy build and a soft smile that could thaw even the coldest of hearts.

Feeling suddenly shy under their wide-eyed stares, Emma quirks a smile and says, "Hi."

"Emma," Snow breathes out, and it's like finding a missing puzzle piece that you didn't even know was missing until someone slotted it into place for you. Snow's arms encircle her and David's arms encircle them both, and despite living a life full of love and acceptance from a huge family, there's something about this embrace that feels good and right.

Emma doesn't even realize she's crying until her birthparents pull back and their gentle fingertips brush away the dampness from her cheeks. Snow's hands cup her face and those big green eyes, a mirror image of her own, are swimming with tears.

"You found us," her birthmother whispers, and then Snow presses a kiss to her forehead and Emma marvels at how wonderful it feels. It isn't better or worse than her mother's kisses, just different. Full of motherly love. She spent all that time since her last trip to Storybrooke thinking that she didn't need her birthparents, didn't care, but with the way they look at her now, she wonders how she could have ever rejected them like that.

"Actually, Leo found me," Emma admits with a wet chuckle, swiping away the tears on her face. "He was very brave. Stupid, but brave."

She shoots him a fond look and he grins, bumping his shoulder against hers. The sight of both her children so familiar with each other brings about another wave of tears in Snow, while David just stands there with the biggest smile on his face, blue eyes twinkling.

"How did you do it?" David asks his son, knowing full well that his sword had gone missing when Leo ran off with the truck. "Did you… did you kill--"

"What? No!" Leo looks appalled by the suggestion. "No, Dad. No one died."

"Then where is she?" Snow asks, and the tears have subsided, making way for the hard gaze and fierce desire to protect her children no matter what age. Emma holds up her hands in a placating gesture and tilts her head towards the open doorway.

"Why don't we sit down? We have a lot to talk about."

"Oh! Of course. Would you like some tea? Coffee? Cocoa?"

The distraction has Snow flitting around the apartment in a flurry of activity while David herds Emma and Leo towards the living room. They drop down onto the well worn couch, where Snow returns with a tray full of hot cocoas sprinkled with cinnamon.

"Cinnamon?" Emma notes, cradling the mug in her hands. Leo hums as he takes a sip.

"Mom always makes cocoa with cinnamon, it's like a family thing."

"My mom makes it with cinnamon too," Emma says softly, which has Snow and David going still, their wide eyes on her. Before they can let loose their questions and concerns, Emma holds up a hand and continues. "Look, before you say anything… I know your history. I've read the storybook. I'm not saying what happened was okay - what she did, it was wrong and it was a terrible mistake... but Regina raised me for my entire life. I grew up happy and healthy, surrounded by a big family that loves me. Whatever happened in the past, she's different now. She's my Mom, and she loves me."

For a moment she thinks her speech might have been a cure-all, but then Snow's smile grows sad and she looks at her with sympathy. "Oh, Emma. I know it's hard to believe anything bad about the woman who raised you, but--"

"No. Don't." Emma sets down her mug and pins her birthmother with an unwielding look. "She's changed. She's not the Evil Queen you remember. We live on a farm with my Grams and Gramps. She spent every day of the last twenty four years working with horses and helping tend the land. On Saturdays, she drives into town with my aunt Lauren to go shopping, and sometimes she meets up with my aunt Charlotte and Pam for lunch at their favourite cafe. On Sundays, Danny makes her breakfast in bed, and they spend the entire day sitting in the gazebo reading a book or watching a movie in the den. Before I left for school in the city, we'd go riding in the trails every Tuesday. On Thursdays, Danny would teach me to how to jump hurdles while she baked in the kitchen and watched us from the windows."

Emma pauses to breathe, taking in the shocked expressions on Snow and David's faces with a sense of relief.

"She's not the woman you remember anymore. The True Love's Kiss that returned your memories all those years ago? That was real. Whatever else you may think of her, I still love her, and she's loved me my entire life. That's the one thing that will never change. So…"

Emma smiles a lopsided smile, averting her eyes and fiddling absently with her mug on the coffee table. "I do want to get to know you two, and no matter what happens, I promise to be a part of Leo's life, but you need to accept that I've already got my own life. I've… I've already got a mother. And a father. An entire family and a home."

They are quiet for a while, sitting in silence as they absorb all that's been said. If all else fails, Emma thinks Regina would be proud of her speech, at least. She'd been mulling it over in her head during most of the trip here.

Eventually, David rubs at the back of his neck and asks, "You have a father, too?"

"Yeah," Emma replies, and her smile warms at the thought of Danny. "His name is Daniel. His family owns the farm we live on. He married my mom almost a decade ago and they run the stables together."

Snow and David exchange an odd look of disbelief, silent questions passing between their gazes before Snow says, hesitantly, "But Daniel is dead."

"Oh." Emma blinks. She remembers this story. Her mother had told her on the night before her wedding to Danny, about the stableboy she'd fallen in love with once upon a time. That the ring she always wore around her neck had belonged to Daniel Colter. They had both agreed that their Danny must have been one and the same; it seemed fate that the stableboy and the fallen Queen would get a second chance. "Daniel - Danny - we think he's a reincarnation. Mom says he looks the same, too."

"So she found him again." Snow laughs softly, a sad and mildly bitter laugh. To think that everything that happened - the hatred, the attempted murder, the curse - it was all caused by Daniel's death, and somehow, Regina still reunited with his reincarnation after all that she'd done. "She casted that curse out of vengeance over Daniel's death, and she still finds him again. I guess some people do get to have their cake and eat it too."

"You did play a part in his death," Emma reminds her with a frown, holding up a hand again when Snow opens her mouth to defend herself. "But that's in the past, and I'm not here to point fingers. Look, I don't care about any of your histories with each other. My mom has let go of the past as well. All I'm asking is that you two are also willing to look past that and accept our current situations - if only for mine and Leo's sake."

"Easy for her to say, she got Daniel back. Your father and I lost the last twenty four years of your life!" The tears are back, and Emma feels her heart twinge at the look of hurt in Snow and David's eyes. It's heartening to know that they wanted to raise her, even if she wouldn't change her life with Regina for anything.

"I know," Emma whispers. "I'm sorry. But what's done is done. I just… all I'm asking is that you try to accept that she's my family now. I want to be able to visit, and have you guys visit me, without worrying about you trying to hurt her in any way. Please."

"But--" Snow begins, but this time it's Leo who interrupts her.

"She's right, Mom. Regina's not the Evil Queen anymore. I know it's hard to believe, but I saw it with my own eyes. If you don't trust them, then trust me." He shrugs and smiles sadly when his parents stare at him in shock for defending the Queen. "Emma's fine. She's safe and happy and loved there."

The struggle is clearly visible in both their expressions, though more so in Snow's than in David's. David has this odd look of resignation, as if he's expected this in a way and knows that there is no alternative. After a moment, he catches Emma's eye and smiles softly with the slightest inclination of his head, and Emma feels a warmth spread through her chest at the love and acceptance in his gaze. For her, he would try.

"She gave you a good life?" Snow asks eventually, when everyone is waiting with bated breath on her reaction. Her voice wavers and her eyes are wet, but it is clear that Emma's response will be what sways her decision.

"Yeah." Emma thinks of her mother, of warm days riding the trails, of snuggling together in the window seat with a good book, of hot cocoas and loud, rambunctious dinners with the Swan family, of quiet evenings squashed between Regina and Danny on the couch, watching a horror movie she'd insisted on and hiding her face against Danny's shoulder as her mother stroked her back. Her smile lights up her entire face. "She gave me a great life."

Snow nods, just once, before succumbing to her tears and being swept up into David's comforting arms. Emma hates to have made her cry, but this is the way life has turned out, and they'll all have to learn to accept it one way or another.

Leo shifts uncomfortably next to her and she settles a reassuring hand on his shoulder, meeting his gaze in a look of camaraderie. There is no avoiding the drama and tension of their respective parents, but at least they'll get through it together.

Emma's phone buzzes in her pocket and she quickly checks the text from her mother, tapping back a response that she's fine before looking up at Snow and David again. Snow's cries have quieted and she wipes at her tired eyes, shoulders slumped with defeat.

"My mom… She and Danny are waiting in the car outside. I was going to ride back to Boston with them after dropping off Leo and the truck, but…" She trails off, uncertain. David looks uncomfortable and Snow looks like she just might vomit, but instead she sits up, straightens her shoulders, and says,

"Well, there's no way I'd let you leave so soon after we're finally back together, so… I suppose we should invite them up." The words seem to force themselves out of Snow's mouth and she looks like she regrets it immediately, but Emma releases a breath she didn't know she's been holding and simply nods, standing.

"There's one more thing…" She exchanges a look with Leo - who just shrugs and reclines back into the couch - before looking to her birthparents again. "Danny doesn't know about our history - not the Enchanted Forest, not your real identities, nothing. We're just Emma and Regina Swan-Mills from Boston. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you could keep that side of our lives a secret…"

'We can do that," Snow agrees quietly, David nodding along. "I suppose you can introduce me by my curse name, Mary-Margaret. And David. White."

"Thank you." Emma gives them a genuine smile that has Snow smiling tentatively back, then she heads out to retrieve her parents, promising to be right back. Leo stays behind to talk quietly with his own parents as Emma takes the stairs two at a time and hurries out to the sidewalk.

Regina is out of the car in seconds.

"Are you alright?" she asks, immediately looking Emma over for injuries.

"I already texted you that I was fine, Mom." Emma dodges the prodding fingers with a chuckle as Danny steps out of the car, holding onto Charming's sword and looking perplexed.

"Regina, they're her birthparents, why would they hurt her?" He puts a comforting arm around Regina's waist and the brunette wilts in place, looking as if all she wants to do is grab her husband and daughter and flee the town as fast as possible. Emma just takes the sword back from Danny with a quick smile, intent on returning it to its proper owner.

"You don't know them, Daniel--"

"Mom," Emma interrupts, clearing her throat with a quirk of her eyebrow. "He's right. They only want what's best for me. Leo and I had a talk with them, and they'd like for you to come up and join us."

Regina pales, dark eyes wide. After a moment, Emma makes a motion at Danny and he nods with understanding, wandering a short distance away down the sidewalk to give them a moment.

"They won't hurt you, Mom. I promise." Emma finds her mother's hands and gives them a warm squeeze within her own, feeling them tremble with dread. For all that she had kept her calm today, Regina looks ready to run now, unwilling to face Snow White after so many years.

"I took you from them, Emma. They lost twenty four years with their daughter because of _me."_

"Yeah, we talked about that too." Emma sighs, rubbing soothing circles across the back of Regina's hands. "It's probably going to be awkward and weird, but they promised not to hurt you and to try to accept us as we are now. Can you do the same? Try to get along, for me?"

Their eyes meet and Regina hesitates, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"For you, sweetheart."

"Thank you." Emma hugs her mother, squeezing her tightly for a moment before letting go and waving Danny over. The trio head up towards the Charmings' apartment and Emma lets them in this time, stepping inside first just on the off chance that she's been deceived. To her relief, Snow and David simply stand awkwardly in the living room, Leo just in front of them. Much like his sister, it seems he's taken it upon himself to play human buffer, and for that Emma gives him a thankful smile.

"Mom, Danny, this is Mary Margaret and David White. Mary Margaret, David, these are my parents, Regina and Daniel Swan-Mills."

Both sets of parents exchange the most awkward of nods and strained smiles. David and Daniel are at least less tense than their fairer counterparts.

"So this is what uncomfortable family gatherings feel like," Leo mutters under his breath. Emma jabs him in the side with her elbow.

"It's… nice… to meet you both," Snow manages, deftly avoiding direct eye contact with Regina and instead staring at Danny, stunned by his perfect likeness to the original Daniel. Danny, to his credit, is sizing up Emma's birthparents in a protective way, just as David does the same to Emma's adoptive parents.

"You too, Sn… Mary Margaret." Finding her voice once more as Emma's hand sneaks into hers, Regina straightens up and lifts her chin, looking Snow directly in the eyes, not with maliciousness or hatred, but with simple honesty. Snow stares back, stunned, because this isn't the Regina she remembers. This Regina is softer, gentler, her dark hair interspersed with gray falling loose around her shoulders, and her stance easy and relaxed in charcoal slacks and a satin button-up. This Regina is both like the young one who saved her from a horse, and an older, wiser one she's never met before. "I know our circumstances aren't what you wanted them to be, but I am thankful nonetheless for having the chance to raise Emma. She's… she's been my everything."

Snow sucks in a wavering breath and simply nods, unable to speak for fear that she might start crying. David, on the other hand, actually leaves Snow's side to step up to Regina, towering over her by inches, his expression stern. Daniel doesn't move, but his chest expands and he stands ready on Regina's other side.

"You loved her?" the prince asks, "Gave her the best life you could?"

Holding her own, Regina nods. "I _love_ her. She's my daughter, and I gave her everything I could."

With that, David's eyes soften ever so slightly. He nods his head and holds out his hand, though his voice is still rough with emotion. "Then… it's good to meet you… Regina. And thank you. For giving her a good life, despite how everything began."

Regina grips his hand and feels the pressure of his calloused fingers, holding her to a promise to continue taking care of Emma. David releases her and does the same with Daniel, though there is considerably more ease when he shakes the other man's hand, recognizing him for the gentle hearted stableboy that he is.

"I don't know exactly how all this came about," Danny offers after a moment, gesturing at everyone, "but I feel lucky to be a part of Emma's life, and if she wants to reconnect with you all, then you're as good as family to me."

There's a look of guilt on Snow's face now, guilt that hits her hard because this man is the one who once died because she couldn't keep a secret, the one whose death triggered decades of anger and hatred and pain. She's never taken full responsibility for it before, never truly understood that she'd played a vital part of what happened, but now that he's standing here, oblivious and smiling warmly in her direction, she can't keep pretending that it was entirely Regina's fault.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Mary Margaret?" Regina says, and it takes everyone by surprise because only minutes ago, Regina was the one who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Snow just nods wordlessly and the two mothers move away from the group, finding some privacy to speak in the far hallway while remaining in eyesight of the others.

"You found him again," Snow says of her own volition, voice choked with a million emotions. Regina glances over, gaze softening at the sight of Danny doing what he does best: making friends and charming people. Ironically, he's charming Prince Charming, if the thawing smile on David's face is any indication.

"I wouldn't exactly use your sappy phrase for it," Regina mutters, managing to reclaim some of her old sass now that her heart is beating a calm rhythm once more, "but yes, it seems I have been given a second chance with my Daniel."

"I'm sorry," Snow blurts out. "I've never taken responsibility for it before, and it doesn't excuse everything that you've done to us, but I _am_ sorry for causing his death. I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm aware, dear." Regina feels her lip curling instinctively but forces it away, pinching her lips between her teeth instead. "I've had a lot of time to reflect on our pasts, and if anyone is to blame for what happened between us, it's my own mother and Rumplestiltskin."

"They really did a number on us, didn't they?" Snow laughs a little bitterly, a sentiment that the brunette echoes.

"Be that as it may, I owe you more apologies than I could ever give. I know it's worth nothing to you, but I _am_ sorry. What I did was... _so_ wrong. Emma is… she's the best thing in my life. Raising her was a gift, a gift that I stole from you."

Snow nods absently, watching Emma talk with Leo, the siblings achingly similar in facial features and expressions, right down to the way they both stand with their hips cocked and their arms crossed, dimples showing on only one of their cheeks as they smile in that lopsided way.

"I don't know that I can ever forgive you for taking her from me," she admits softly, resentment and exhaustion all mixed together in her tone. Regina watches their children interact and just tips her head in acknowledgement. She hadn't been expecting forgiveness; knew it was too much to ask for. At this point, with Emma and Leo's wellbeings in mind, all she wants is peace.

"I understand. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but all I want is to make Emma happy, and if that means we have to be at least civil with each other, I'll do it."

Snow glances back at her, green eyes tired, not quite accepting but no longer full of a desire for vengeance, either. "For Emma, then?"

"For Emma," Regina agrees.

~*~

"Oh, uh, David? Here." Emma hands over the sheathed sword to its rightful owner, feeling awkward standing there holding a weapon. David hesitates, taking in the sight of his daughter holding his sword and feeling a rush of pride within his chest. She may never wield it, will probably never need it in this world, but the image is a gift to him regardless. He'd dreamed of raising a little warrior princess back when they were still in the Enchanted Forest. This is the closest he'll ever get to seeing it, he supposes.

"Thank you," he murmurs, accepting the weapon and feeling its familiar weight in his hands once more. He can see Leo shuffling anxiously out of the corner of his eye and he glances over at his son with a smile. "You're grounded for stealing this and my truck, by the way."

"Yup, you already said that," Leo sighs, ducking his head.

"Aw, go easy on the kid," Emma chuckles. "He did find me all the way in Boston, after all. Must've got his bravery from you."

David shakes his head at Leo a little but he's not mad, not really. In fact, he looks like he might cry when Emma continues,

"Got my bravery from you too, I bet."

"Yeah?" He chuckles, swiping at his eyes.

"Yup. I read about you in my storybook. My birth-dad is kind of a badass, huh?"

David lets loose a laugh, affection in his watery gaze as Emma leans in and offers him a one-armed hug.

"Did you really throw a sword like a spear at my Mom during your wedding?" she asks in a whisper when Danny is distracted talking to Leo. David blushes.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

~*~

When Snow and Regina rejoin the others, David and Daniel have become fast friends, if the shepherd's offer to show the stableboy around Storybrooke's stables is any indication. Leo has the biggest grin on his face and Emma looks rather pleased that her father figure and her biological father are getting along swimmingly.

"Mom," she says when Regina sidles up next to her, and no one says anything when Snow's head turns at the title and her gaze skitters away with pain and embarrassment when it's not her who's being addressed. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Regina squeezes her daughter's forearm reassuringly, unable to help but feel a little relieved when she is still - and forever will be - Emma's 'Mom.' Surprisingly, losing Emma to her biological parents had not been a fear that plagued her during this trip, a fact for which she's grateful. They've come a long way and she takes comfort in the knowledge that hers and Emma's relationship will always be there and full of love. "I was… I was thinking, perhaps, that you might like to stay for a few days and catch up with Leo." _And your birth parents,_ she says without words, just a little too proud still to say it aloud but not too proud to subtly offer it.

"Really?" Emma and Snow both say at the same time, brows lifting. Snow is taken the most by surprise at Regina's attempts to make amends, even if it's mainly for Emma's sake.

"It is your birthday weekend, after all. I imagine they would like to celebrate with you as well." Regina clears her throat, tugging on her shirt to straighten it unnecessarily. "I can explain to the others when Danny and I get back."

"Um, yeah, that'd be nice." Emma smiles shyly at her birth parents, receiving hesitant yet hopeful smiles in return. She looks forward to the prospect too, but she has always been a "momma's girl" and her brows crinkle together when she sees Regina gathering her coat and purse, as if ready to leave Emma alone with her other family.

"Perhaps…" Snow blushes, clearing her throat when everyone's attention shifts to her. "Perhaps your… your parents would like to stay as well, Emma, if even just for the weekend. We all have a lot to learn about each other, after all."

The offer is hard for her to give, but she has resigned herself to the fact that this is how it's going to be. Regina and Daniel are Emma's family, and she is willing to do everything necessary to make sure Emma stays in their life from now on, even if she must learn to tolerate the woman who took Emma from her those many years ago.

"Is that wise?" Regina asks, not out of snark but because she knows that most of Storybrooke's population will likely come after her with pitchforks if they knew she was in town. Danny is as clueless as ever as to what they allude to, but looks to Snow and David for their response nonetheless.

"You're family, you're always welcome here," David says, indirectly offering their home as a safe hiding place.

"Besides, Granny's has amazing takeout," Snow adds, because they're not quite at the point where either side can offer to cook for the other (and the Charmings will likely never feel comfortable eating anything Regina provides, regardless.)

"If that's what you want," Regina directs at Emma, Danny nodding his agreement. The blonde beams, half in delight and half in disbelief because this was certainly not what she'd expected would happen when they first agreed to come back to the cursed town.

"That'd be great."

"They can have my bedroom," Leo immediately offers, gesturing at Regina and Danny. "We can camp out in the living room, right, Emma?"

The blonde snorts with laughter. "Damn, kid, I'm too old for pillow forts. I get the couch, right?"

"Fine," Leo agrees with a huff and a roll of his eyes, though he's glowing with delight at getting a living room slumber party with the big sister he never grew up with, and Emma just bumps her shoulder against his with a shared smile.

"Well, if that's settled, I think I'll put on some tea." Snow flits over to the kitchen and prepares drinks for everyone - eager for a short respite so that she might calm the emotions roiling in her belly - while the others settle down, David and Leo on one couch, Regina and Daniel on the other, and Emma on the floor leaning against her mother's legs. She gets the feeling that conversation for the rest of this weekend is going to be interesting at the least - seeing as they'll be getting to know each other as their curse identities or Boston identities for Danny's sake - but these are baby steps in the grand scheme of things, and Emma wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, you turned twenty four yesterday," David says, his expression soft as he regards Emma. "What did you do for your birthday?"

"Where do I even start?" Emma laughs, thinking back to the chaos of people back at home. She wants to invite her birth parents to her next big family gathering, to introduce them to her life and family back at the farm, but remembers that they're trapped in Storybrooke until the curse is truly broken and sobers at the thought.

Regina, ever in tune with her daughter, pipes up. "I think you should do something here for your birthday next time, darling. Perhaps they would like to make the trip out to Boston a few years from now, when they no longer have 'obligations' to the town?"

Snow glances over from the kitchen at the obvious allusion and Regina just nods curtly at her before averting her gaze.

"That- that would be lovely," the younger brunette says. "We'd love to visit you and meet the rest of your family someday, Emma."

"You're all welcome at the Swan Ranch anytime," says Danny agreeably, a fact that has Leo beaming, excited at the prospect of hanging out with Emma's cousins again. Emma just looks around at her family, awkwardness and weariness and bad histories and all, and thinks that this just might be the start of something pretty good.

"Party in Boston after my twenty eighth birthday?" she says with a grin full of promise.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoy my writing, please kudos/fave and check out the rest of my stories! Most of my works are romantic Swan Queen. :)


End file.
